


Another Day

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autistic Bobby, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Bobby ran into his bedroom and slammed the door shut in his father's face. Sue him for being a clueless, horny 13 year old. How was he supposed to know that condoms weren't for masturbating but for sex? 

He grabbed his phone and texted his boyfriend of almost a year and told him to cancel any plans for the next month because he was grounded, but he didn't say why. He didn't inform his boyfriend that his parents, Sam and Jessica Winchester, thought they'd had sex because they'd found a filled condom in his trash 2 weeks after the boy had slept over, officially. Before he knew what was happening, tears were falling from his eyes and his dog, Archie, ran into the room. After reading an article about children with autism having dogs, Jess had gotten Bobby a small Jack Russell. The dog nosed at Bobby's face until his tears were gone, which also happened to be the time Sam walked in. He was more relaxed than Jess, but still as protective. So when he heard that there was a used condom in his son's garbage can, he was more concerned than angry. 

Sam sat on the bed beside Bobby, who shifted away from him, moving to lay on his side and look at photos of himself and Crowley.   
"If you're here to say I should split up with him, you might as well leave. Charlie had nothing to do with it" Bobby said.   
"Bobby, you have to remember Crowley, Charlie or whatever his name is, he's nearly two years older than you...your mother has every right to be concerned" Sam said.   
"Well he's been here every single night since me and him got together and she said nothing so why now?" Bobby sighed.  
"He's been here every night?" Sam asked.   
"Yeah, that's why I never lock my window...he comes here" Bobby whispered.  
"Why?" Sam asked softly.   
"He gets rid of the nightmares" Bobby admitted.  
"But...why is there a used condom in your bin?" Sam asked, turning his son to face him.  
"It was mine okay? I didn't know what to do with it" Bobby admitted. He could see his father trying not to laugh, so he turned away to hide his tears. And when his father burst into a fit of laughter and left the room, Bobby texted Crowley and begged with the older boy to go over so he didn't hurt himself.

Less than 10 minutes later, the moon stood high in the sky as Crowley climbed through the window and silently laid on the bed beside Bobby.   
"Hey, what's up?" He asked, turning his boyfriend to face him. Bobby quickly pressed a finger over Crowley's lips when he heard his father going up to bed, still snickering.   
"Them" Bobby whispered when he was certain no one would hear. Crowley nodded and lightly kissed Bobby.   
"Sleep baby" he said and stripped of his shirt and shoes, leaving him in sweatpants. Bobby nodded and grabbed his pj bottoms. He pushed his boxers off his legs and replaced them with his bottoms before curling onto Crowley's chest and covering them with a duvet. 

When Jess checked in a few hours later, as she always did, she was surprised to find Crowley rubbing small circles onto her son's arm and neck. She remained unnoticed for several moments as Crowley gently kissed Bobby's head and murmured 'the dreams arent real' and 'I'm here for you' before also falling asleep. Jess left the room with a confused expression and went to her own bedroom. She stripped naked and laid next to Sam, who was snoring like a pig. 

Months later, when Bobby was 14 and Crowley 16, they booked a holiday together. But in the days leading up to the holiday, Sam and Jess were surprised to find the address Crowley had said he lived at, was in fact a supermarket. Bobby rang Crowley and asked him to meet, claiming anger at his parents and that he wanted to have sex with Crowley to show them that he was able to. But when he said that Sam and Jess were home, and they'd have to do it at Crowley's, Crowley admitted he didn't have a house. And slowly, other things made sense. He didn't go to school, not because he was skipping but because he couldn't afford it. He was often sick, but not from drugs but because he couldn't afford health care.  

Slowly, Sam and Jess' idea of who Crowley was fell apart. Who they thought was a drug-addicted, school skipping sex addict actually turned out to be a homeless, innocent boy who was unloved and unwanted by his parents. And it made sense why Crowley was so protective over Bobby, Bobby was the only person Crowley had in his life. But Bobby started caring for Crowley, persuading his parents to let the older boy move in with them. He helped clean Crowley after the first day, fed him nutritional meals and lent him clothes until they went shopping. Crowley still got rid of Bobby's nightmares, but Bobby looked after Crowley in his own way. 

On the holiday, the boys got their own way and shared a room, and if someone listened intently enough, they would have heard the rough, broken moans of 'Bobby' through the walls. Sam and Jess never did find out that their son and his boyfriend were sharing hand jobs every night, occasionally blow jobs too. Maybe for the best though, after all, Sam laughed at Bobby's innocence and nearly lost his son through it all, the blade just inches away from his bed.

On the last night of their holiday, Crowley and Bobby were walking along the beach alone, agreeing with Sam and Jess that they could spend the night together without Sam or Jess around, as long as they were back at the hotel room by 11 at the latest. It's 10.45 now. Crowley is holding Bobby's hand as girls of all nationalities run up to them, attempting to flirt. He can see Bobby getting more and more uncomfortable with it, so he pulls Bobby into a tight hug as Sam and Jess are walking past, and the girls are all getting closer to them. Of course Sam goes psycho being protective over Bobby, he runs over and shoves all the girls into the water. Bobby is crying into Crowleys neck when Sam and Jess turn to them, rambling on about random things.  
"Hey...could you guys carry our shoes if I carry Bobby back? He's kinda tired and it's a long walk" Crowley said softly.   
"Sure, who were all those girls though?" Sam asked, taking the two pairs of sneakers.   
"They're in the room opposite, always begging Bobby to fuck them even though he says he won't cos wants to save it for me, they get weird sometimes" Crowley said. Sam nodded and looked at his son's relaxed expression, sleeping in his lovers arms. 

Returning to the room 10 minutes later, Crowley lays Bobby on the bed as Sam walks in behind him putting the shoes on the floor. He watches as Crowley closes the curtains and goes into the kitchen to get some of Bobby's medications and a bottle of water. Crowley walks back over to Bobby and gently shakes him awake.  
"Hey baby, you need to take your tablets" Crowley whispered, watching as Bobby yawned and nodded. Sam watched as Crowley then went and got both of their pyjamas, removing Bobby's shirt and helping the younger male stand to change into his sleep shorts.  
"There you go angel, you can sleep now" Crowley whispered and took the medication box back into the bathroom, where he replaced the medicines in the box.  
"Goodnight Crowley" Sam said, placing a small kiss on Bobby's head. Crowley smiled.  
"Goodnight sir, thank you for this week" Crowley said and looked down with a small smile. Sam rubbed his shoulder and silently left the room. Crowley changed into some clean boxer shorts and climbed in beside Bobby, curling close to the younger boy. 

The next day on the plane, Crowley was asleep beside Bobby and his head was resting on the younger boy's shoulder. The girls from the hotel were a few rows ahead of them, but a flight attendant assured them that the girls wouldn't be able to move over to them, meaning Bobby and Crowley were comfortable being curled close together. Jess watched from in front of them and smiled softly.  
"They're so cute together..." She whispered and kissed Bobby's head gently, covering them in a blanket.

When they returned home that night, Bobby was still snoring in Crowley's arms. Crowley carried Bobby up to bed and kissed his head gently. He went to his own bedroom and laid on the bed, opening a drawer and pulling out the ring box. He fell asleep with the box by his side. 

In the middle of the night, Bobby trudged into the room and smiled when he saw Crowley laid on top of the duvet, snoring softly. Bobby curled close to him and covered them in the duvet. He saw the ring box but left it for another day.


End file.
